The Bookshelf
by thestralsnitch
Summary: Scorpius and Rose come up with an awesome idea because of their shared love of reading. How will it work out? A SCOROSE FIC


Scorpius had asked Rose to partner up with him on a project, and she said yes.

Scorp then asked Rose to join him for lunch on a Hogsmeade weekend, and she said yes again.

While walking around Hogsmeade after a wonderful lunch Scorp asked Rose to be his girlfriend, and she said yes yet again with a big grin on her face.

They were a very close couple and very close friends with Albus. Their parents accepted this and eventually became friends as well moving past their quarrels.

Scorpius and Rose had many common interests, which they realized while working on their school project. Although their biggest common interest was books. Writing them, reading them, sharing them, and everything in between. They were probably the two smartest (and biggest readers) in their year. One of them would read a book then they'd share it with the other so they could discuss.

One day though they were with Al and James when they got the best idea ever.

* * *

The two Potter brothers each had a small mirror that was connected to the other. This way they could see what the other was doing. James and Al didn't get to see each other too much because they were in different houses.

They were showing them to Scorpius and Rose because they loved to play around with magical items. As Scorp was observing the mirrors he had an idea. "Wait a minute! Rose! I have an amazing idea!" he exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

"What is it?" Rose laughed.

"What if we charm our books and bookshelves to connect with each other!" her blond boyfriend explained.

Rose scrunched her eyebrows and said, "I don't exactly follow."

Scorpius continued explaining, "We could figure out how to make it so that when you put a book on your bookshelf I'd get it on mine too! We could even maybe put a third bookshelf in an abandoned classroom so we don't have to lug all our books to and from school."

The red-headed girl's face lit up, "Oh Scorp that's a perfect idea! We can ask McGonagall to help and see if we can use an abandoned classroom!" Rose embraced her boyfriend lovingly.

"That's awesome project for you two to work on over the break!" Albus said. "I mean you'll be done you homework the first day so this can keep you busy!" They all laughed at that because it was entirely true.

James joined in saying, "McGonagall loves the two of you and I happen to know that she has tonight off."

"How do you know that?" Scorpius questioned.

James laughed, "I always know the best time to set up a prank." Then he winked.

"Go knock on her door," Albus said, rolling his eyes. "Good luck!"

* * *

The 5th year Slytherin and Gryffindor sprinted through the hallways of Hogwarts all the way to the Headmistress's office. They reached the Griffin door and said the password, which was "Chocolate Frogs." (They had asked James for that tidbit of information.)

As they rode the spiraling stairs upwards they held hands. Once at the top they knocked on McGonagall's door. She immediately answered, "Come in."

Scorpius took a deep breath and led his girlfriend in.

"Ah two of my brightest students," McGonagall said. "Don't tell the others though. They might be jealous." All three of them laughed. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well my genius of a boyfriend thought of a wonderful idea, but we'd need your help and permission," Rose explained.

"Hmm. Mr. Malfoy, what kind of genius idea did you come up with?" the Headmistress asked with a smile.

Scorpius squeezed Rose's hand and started, "So, Rose and I both love to share our books because of our shared love of reading. I got this idea that we could magically connect our bookshelves at home to one another. Then if Rose puts a book on her shelf it appears on mine, and I can take it off and it disappears from hers. Oh and we would like to know if we could add a third shelf in Hogwarts like maybe in an empty classroom. Is that a realistic?"

McGonagall thought about it for a minute. Then she said, "It is possible. It will be very difficult, but possible." Rose and Scorpius cheered. "Maybe I could meet up with you over the break? December 26th? I'll owl your parents. As for the classroom, there's a room on the 3rd floor that I will let you use for the remainder of your time at Hogwarts."

"Oh thank you Professor!" Rose exclaimed smiling.

Scorpius had the biggest smile on his face as well, "You're the best!"


End file.
